17 December 1986
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1986-12-17 ;Comments *Peel plays four tracks non stop from a flexi disc found in a magazine called Are You Scared To Get Happy Sessions *Smiths, #4. Recorded 1986-12-02. Is It Really So Strange and Sweet And Tender Hooligan available on Louder Than Bombs (Rhino). *Rote Kapelle. Repeat of session recorded 1986-11-09. First Broadcast 03 December 1986. Session released on It Moves...But Does It Swing? 12" (In Tape, IT44, 1987). Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Shop Assistants: Nature Lover (LP - Shop Assistants) Blue Guitar *Eton Crop: When The Bottle Gets Uncorked (LP - Yes Please, Bob) Ediesta *Michael Hurley, The Unholy Modal Rounders, Jeffrey Fredericks & The Clamtones: Midnight In Paris (LP - Have Moicy!) Rounder *Smiths: Is It Really So Strange (Peel Session) *Tamlins & Trinity: Silent Night (v/a LP - Yard Style Christmas With Jah Iriest Artists) Mic Productions *Rote Kapelle: Jellystone Park (Peel Session) File 2 *Salt 'N' Pepa: It's All Right (LP - Hot, Cool & Vicious) Next Plateau *Edwyn Collins: Kindred Spirit (v/a LP - Fruitcakes & Furry Collars) Record Mirror *Culture Shock: Punks On Postcards (LP - Go Wild) Bluurg File 2 *Doug Perez: Umble Rumble *'File 2' resumes *Smiths: London (Peel Session) : (JP: You still meet people you'll know who tell you what a miserable band the Smiths are. I never believe that to be true. A lot of their lyrics are generally funny. More than musical than misery I think.) *Wiseblood: Stumbo (12") K.422 : (JP: If I won the football pools, I would like to devote most of my life to reading. I would like to do a course in English Literature. When I mention that before, people wrote in to say, don't do it, it's really boring.) *Half Pint: Victory (LP - Victory) RAS *Rote Kapelle: Sundays (Peel Session) *A Certain Ratio: Anthem (LP - Force) Factory *Undertones: Billy's Third (EP - The Peel Session) Strange Fruit *'File 2' pauses *Woody Rock: Stress (v/a LP - Uptown Is Kickin' It) MCA *Adrenalin O.D.: Bugs (LP - Humungousfungusamongus) Buy Our Records *'File 2' resumes *Smiths: Half A Person (Peel Session) *'File 2' pauses *''AIDS Awareness promo, voiced by Ian Dury'' *Barmy Army: Glory Glory (Sharp As A Needle) (12") On-U Sound *'File 2' resumes *Mighty Mighty: Throwaway (v/a EP - Are You Scared To Get Happy Magazine Issue #3) Sha La La Flexis *Clouds: Jenny Nowhere (v/a EP - Are You Scared To Get Happy Magazine Issue #3) Sha La La Flexis *Talulah Gosh: I Told You So (EP - Are You Scared To Get Happy Magazine Issue #3) Sha La La Flexis *Razorcuts: Sad Kaleidoscope (EP - Are You Scared To Get Happy Magazine Issue #3) Sha La La Flexis *Screwdriver: No Mama (12") Volcano *Rote Kapelle: Marathon Man (Peel Session) *Dead Kennedys: Hop With The Jet Set (LP - Bedtime For Democracy) Alternative Tentacles *'File 2' pauses *''Best of Singled Out promo, voiced by Janice Long'' *'File 2' resumes *Phantom Tollbooth: Sweat Blood (LP - Phantom Tollbooth) Homestead *Willie Mitchell: Mercy (LP - That Driving Beat) Hi *They Might Be Giants: Nothing's Gonna Change My Clothes (LP - They Might Be Giants) Bar/None *Black Stalin: More Come (LP - Sing For The Land) B's *Smiths: Sweet And Tender Hooligan (Peel Session) *Rote Kapelle: Acid Face Baby (Peel Session) *Hoyle Nix And His West Texas Cowboys: Big Ball's In Cowtown *''End of show'' *'File 2' ends *''News'' *'File 1' ends File ;Name *1) Peel 1986-12-17 (p).mp3 *2) 1986-12-17 Peel Show L615.mp3 ;Length *1) 2:03:35 *2) 1:11:08 ;Other *2) From L615 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Shared Category:Available online Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes Category:SL Tapes